


Coming Back To You

by jminwinks



Category: Beyond the scene, bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff (or maybe a lot), Busan jikook, Idol Jikook, M/M, jikook - Freeform, side taegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jminwinks/pseuds/jminwinks
Summary: “Regrets always come in the end.” So when Jimin slipped out of Jungkook’s hands, he regretted not showing Jimin how much he loves him. He promised to himself that when Jimin will be back in his hands, he will take care of him as much as he can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story on Wattpad/ @jminwinks ❤️ Hope you’ll like it and be sure to tune in for the updates! ❤️

Jimin looked at Jungkook who’s having a conversation with IU. He can’t help but to notice Jungkook’s wide and genuine smile while talking to her. 

They are going to perform here in SBS Gayo Daejun and they bumped into her. And Jimin can almost feel his eyes hurt because he has been rolling his eyes everytime Jungkook will laugh. 

“What’s so funny about her?” He rolled his eyes again and move backwards to hear their conversation. 

“Okay. Nice meeting you! See you when I see you!” IU said. They bid goodbyes to each other and Jimin can’t help but to roll his eyes again when he saw Jungkook’s wide smile. 

He can’t help but to feel his heart ache. Jimin knows he doesn’t have any right to feel jealous. Right, Jungkook takes care of Jimin, he always tell Jimin of how beautiful he is and how he admires him so much, they kiss, and they cuddle. But that’s it. They we’re never a thing. 

Jimin avoided Jungkook’s eyes and decided to just watch the performance on the stage. He’s not mad at Jungkook. He’s mad at himself.

“Jimin-hyung!” Jimin almost jumped because of Jungkook. He felt Jungkook’s hand on his waist. 

“J-jungkook...” Jimin acts as if he is really uncomfortable and removed Jungkook’s hand on his waist. 

But it seems like Jungkook didn’t noticed it. 

And Jimin hates it. So much. 

Jungkook started talking about her. Of how beautiful she is, and how her eyes turns into a crescent moon shape everytime she smiles. 

Jimin can’t take it anymore. Those compliments, Jungkook always tell them to Jimin. And he wants those compliments to stay as his. Jimin left his side and went to Namjoon. 

“Hi Jimin. Oh, where’s Jungkook?” Jimin didn’t answer. 

“Why? Did you two fight?” 

“No.” Jimin answered. 

After a minute, when Namjoon didn’t answer him, he started to get confused. So he looked at the place beside him but to his surprise, Namjoon isn’t there! He started to search for him, and he literally wanted to runaway when he saw Namjoon talking to Jungkook. 

Of course they’re talking about Jimin. Of course they’re talking about how pissed off Jimin were. 

When Jungkook started walking towards him, he wanted to runaway. He doesn’t want to talk to Jungkook, not now. But his feet won’t move! 

3...

2... 

“Let’s welcome! Bangtan Sonyeondan!” 

Save by the bell! 

Jimin almost jumped out of excitement. He was the first one to go to the stage. 

Meanwhile, Jungkook is frowning all throughout the performance. 

When they’re finished with their performance, they had a small talk with, oh, of course, IU because she is one of the emcee that night. 

Jimin avoided Jungkook all night. And Jimin hates it. He wants Jungkook’s attention. Jimin wants Jungkook to hug him, say sorry, and kiss him. He wants Jungkook to tell him that he loves him, and there is nothing to be jealous about. 

But Jimin knows that will never happen.

But when it is almost time for picture taking, Jimin nearly jumped when someone slipped his hand on his. When Jimin finds the owner of the hand, he saw Jungkook, who isn’t even looking at him. 

Jimin tried to remove his hand, but he can’t. Because damn, this boy is so strong, that Jimin can’t even move his hand. 

“Jungkook!” He hissed. 

Jungkook looks at Jimin innocently. 

“What?” 

“Let go of my hand!” But Jungkook didn’t follow his hyung, instead, he gripped Jimin’s hand tighter. 

“For fucks sake Jeon! We’re on public!” 

“So what?” Jungkook asks innocently, he even have the guts to kiss Jimin’s hand. 

“Are you crazy? What if someone took a picture?” 

“Of what? Me kissing your hand? Should I do it again?” Jungkook was about to kiss his hand again when Jimin said... 

“Kiss my hand. But you will never be able to talk to me again.” 

Jungkook immediately stops his action, but he still haven’t let go of Jimin’s hand. Jimin, well, he didn’t stop him. 

“Damn. This is what you do to me.” He hear Jungkook whisper. 

Until the end of the show, Jungkook is still holding Jimin’s hand. And Jimin knows, many people already took a picture of what is happening. 

When they are filming for a Bangtan Bomb episode backstage, Jimin can almost hear his heartbeat because Jungkook is playing with his fingers and kissing them, while Taehyung is in front of them, filming. And the cameraman is just right in front of Taehyung. Well, Tae can definitely cover them up because he’s tall and has the perfect body proportion. But Jimin is nervous. What if they still get caught in the camera? 

“Jungkook. Will you stop?” He said. 

“Why?” 

“The camera is right in front of us!” 

“But Tae can cover us.” 

“What if...”

“Sshhh...” Jungkook kissed Jimin’s cheeks. 

Jimin felt his face heat up and immediately covered his face. Jungkook chuckled at how cute he is. 

He buried his face on the crook of Jimin’s neck. 

Jungkook loves it. So much. He loves how Jimin smells like vanilla. So sweet. He loves how Jimin blushes. He loves his rosy cheeks, and he just wants to kiss his cheek every single minute. 

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook mumbled. 

“For what?” Jimin finally removed his hands on his face but Jungkook stays in his position. 

“For making you jealous.” He mumbled. Jimin sighed. 

“I’m not jealous.” Jimin answered with a soft voice. 

“But you’re constantly avoiding me? You wouldn’t even look at my eyes earlier.” 

“I’m...i’m just tired, okay?” 

“Tired of me?” Jungkook looked at him. 

“No, kookie. Why would you say that?” Jimin once again spoke with a soft voice. 

“Nothing. I just...missed you.” Jungkook hugged Jimin. 

Jimin let him. 

Because Jimin wants it too.

Jungkook stopped hugging Jimin when the staff called him for an interview. 

And Jimin can almost taste his longing. 

———•———•———•

This is my first ever story to be posted, so please bear with me. I know there are many typos and grammatical errors, but I promise to improve my writing skills, so that I can write many more stories in the future. 

Have a good day fam! 


	2. Chapter 2

When they're on their way home, Jungkook is still holding Jimin's hand, not wanting to let it go. 

"Jungkook..." he nudged him. 

"Hmmm?" 

"We're here." 

"Hmmmkay." They got off the van still holding hands, and Jimin is thankful because of the dark, no one can see how red his cheeks are. 

When they arrived at their rooms, that is the only time Jungkook let go of his hands. 

"I'm just going to take a shower." Jungkook said. 

"Okay." Jimin answered. 

Jimin sat down at their bed while checking his social media accounts. 

Jimin have this Twitter account where he pretends to be a fan and monitor their tweets. 

Of course many people will talk about IU and Jungkook. 

He even saw many photos that edited Jungkook and IU. 

They say that Jungkook and IU have a relationship. 

That they're perfect for each other. 

That Jungkook really loves IU. 

Jimin sighed when he heard the bathroom door open, so he turned off his phone. 

Jungkook doesn't like it whenever Jimin goes to that account. He doesn't want Jimin to feel jealous. 

"I'm going to take a shower too." Jimin said. He left his phone on the bed and went to the bathroom. 

When Jimin finished taking a shower, he got off the bathroom. 

When he saw what Jungkook is doing on the bed, he immediately run to him. 

"What the hell, Jungkook?!" Jimin grabbed his phone from Jungkook's hands. 

"So...you're still using that account?" 

"I-i don't know what you're saying..." 

"That account. That fan account. You're still using that?" 

"N-no. And why would I use that account? What's the poi—" 

Jungkook grabbed his hand and made him sit in his lap. He buried his face in the crook of Jimin's neck. 

"Why are you always doing this?" Jungkook asked in a soft voice. 

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked, also with a soft voice. 

(Just imagine them talking to each other with soft voices.)

"Always doing things that can make you feel jealous and hurt." 

"I'm not." 

"Don't fool me. I saw it. 

Jimin sighed. 

"I can't help it." 

"Don't you trust me?" 

"I trust you. I will always do. I don't trust myself.  I feel like I'm not enough." 

"You are always enough." 

"You mean it?" 

"Of course, Jimin." 

"Then why are you talking to her?" 

"Can't I talk to her?" 

"I'm kidding." Jimin laughed. 

"But if you'll ask for it...I can stop talking to her." 

"No! What are you saying?" 

"Nevermind. I'll just avoid her. I'll stop talking to her." 

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Jimin looked at him which caused Jungkook to stop burying his face on his neck. 

"Ani. I swear, it's okay. I'm not going to talk to her, even if people will say I'm very rude because I'm ignoring her." 

"You're trying to make me feel guilty." 

"No, I'm not." Jungkook again buried his face on his neck. 

"You really have a kink of burying your face on my neck huh?" 

"I love your smell, that's why." 

"But she smells better right?" 

Jungkook kissed Jimin's neck.

"Hmmm." Jimin whimpered.

"No. You smell so much better." Jungkook whispered and Jimin felt his cheeks heat up.

Jungkook laid in bed. 

Jungkook grabbed Jimin's hand and made him fall into his side, he then buried his face on Jimin's neck again. 

"Are you a vampire?" Jimin chuckled. 

"I should buy the same shower gel as yours." 

"No. Don't you dare." 

"Why?"

"I don't want girls gushing over you because you smells so good. You can just smell me, everyday, no, everytime you want." 

"Possessive." Jungkook chuckled softly and kissed Jimin on his cheeks and hugged Jimin tighter. 

They stayed silent for a minute, Jungkook burying his face on Jimin's neck and Jimin staring at the ceiling.

Not until Jimin spoke. 

"Jungkook." 

"Hmmm?" 

"Should we have a vacation?" 

"Where?" 

"Busan." 

"Do you want to go there?" 

"Of course, stupid. I was the one who suggested it, why are you asking that?" 

"Then we should go." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Now, sleep."

"Goodnight." Jimin whispered. 

"Goodnight." Jungkook replied. 

"I love you." 

And just like any other night, 

Jungkook didn't respond.

———•———•——•

Because I’m a slave for fluff jikook. I’m doing this to prepare you guys for the next chapter. I love you all and I hope you’re having a good day ❤️ 

\- 


	3. Chapter 3

“Be careful on answering questions later, okay?” Namjoon told Jimin. 

“Yes hyung.” 

“You too, Jungkook. Stop showing how in love you are with Jimin in public, will you?” 

‘As if Jungkook really loves me.’ Jimin said in his mind.

“Yes hyung.”

“I’m tired of you both. Kissing each other’s hand in national TV? Showing how much jealous you are? Really?” 

Jimin and Jungkook stayed quiet while Namjoon is talking to them. Jimin eyed Yoongi kissing Taehyung’s cheeks, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Hyung. Look at Taehyung and Yoongi.” Jimin told Namjoon. 

And thank God, Namjoon stopped bickering at them and are now scolding Yoongi and Taehyung. 

Jungkook and Jimin chuckled softly. 

But Jimin can’t hide his uneasiness. 

When they arrived at the set, Jimin’s heart is beating so fast, and he doesn’t know why he feels like something is wrong. 

The interviewer arrived and they immediately began the interview. 

The interview started as normal, asking questions about the comeback. 

But the interviewer decided to ask some questions, and the members know that if they’ll make even just a little bit of mistake on answering those questions, it’s over. 

“Hello Jungkook.” 

Jungkook returned the greeting. 

“I just want to ask if their is someone in your life right now who makes you happy?” 

“Of course. There is.” 

“Oh. Do you mind to share who it is?” 

“I’m sorry. She don’t like being exposed. But I can tell you that she’s a really great and sweet person.” 

‘She’ 

Jimin felt like his heartbeat has just stopped. 

“Is she from a girl group?” 

“Yes.” 

‘Yes.’ That single word keeps on repeating on Jimin’s mind. 

The world really wanted to play with him because he is the next in line to be questioned. 

“Hi, Jimin-si.” 

“Hello.” Jimin greeted with a smile. 

“Are you okay? You seem pale.” 

“No, no. I’m okay.” Jimin answered and wave his hand as a ‘no’ 

“Okay. So just like what I questioned Jungkook. Is there anyone that makes you happy right now?” 

“Well, yes. ARMYs. They make me happy. And of course the members.” Jimin answered.

‘Fuxk Jungkook. You could’ve answered like this.’ Jimin said in his mind. 

“How about, um, romantically? Like, you know...” 

“None. There’s no one who’s making me happy ‘romantically’ right now. I’m happy with what I have right now and I think I’m not yet ready for a relationship. They’re just a waste of time.” Jimin knows he’s answering rudely right now, but he don’t care. 

That’s the only thing Jimin remembered from that interview. The next thing he knew, they were already packing their things up to go home. 

But Jungkook never approached Jimin after that incident. And that made Jimin confused. 

They headed back to the dorm. When Jimin entered their room, he saw Jungkook sitting on the edge of their bed. Jimin ignored him and went straight to the closet to change clothes. 

But he can still hear Jungkook’s voice. 

“Not ready for a relationship? Waste of time? So hilarious.” He heard Jungkook say. 

Jimin got out from the closet and laid down the bed, still ignoring Jungkook. 

“You’re happy with what you have right now? Then that means I’m included. Because you own me. But seriously? Waste of time? I’m a waste of time?” 

Jimin hates it. How he still feels hurt about what Jungkook is saying right now, because he knows he shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t be hurt. 

Jungkook kept talking while Jimin is staring at their window, tears falling down his cheeks. He decided to go outside and get some fresh air, but when he was about to stand up, Jungkook is still talking and grabbed Jimin’s shoulder. 

“Where are you goi—“ 

Jimin slapped Jungkook. 

Jimin almost regretted what he did when he saw Jungkook’s reaction but he knows Jungkook deserves it. He deserved to be slapped. 

“What? Now talk, Jungkook.” 

“I hate you, you know? I fucking hate you so much. The time they asked you that question, of course I’m confident. Of course you’re gonna brag about me. But no. Damn no. Why? Because you’re dating a girl? From a girl group?” 

“N-no, Jimin. That i—“ 

“What?” 

“How can you explain it Jungkook?” 

“It’s just...I don’t want us to be exposed. I mean, you know that Korea is very conservative when it cames to this kind of issues. And I don’t want to get us in trouble.” 

“But I want it. I want to be bragged. I want my man to show the world how he’s so happy to have me. I’m not telling you to literally tell my name, Jungkook. But I can’t understand the point where you have to tell them you are dating a girl. Or...are you really dating a girl?” Jimin said it in a whisper tone, as if he is trying to make Jungkook hush. 

“No, no, hyung. No. I would never date another person. Please. I’m sorry.” Jungkook reached for Jimin’s hand. But Jimin violently removed Jungkook’s hands on his. 

“STOP!” He screamed. At this point, Jimin is now crying so hard. 

“You keep saying that you are sorry but you’re gonna do it again. Aren’t you tired? Because I am. Jungkook, for almost two whole years, I devoted myself to you, even if you never cleared our relationship.” 

“I’m tired. So please let me rest. I’m tired of being the second option. Just once, why can’t people choose me?” Jimin sobbed. “I’ve always lived sacrificing my happiness for other people, why can’t they do the same?” 

“Tell me, why can’t they do the same?” Jimin looked at Jungkook. 

“I’ve always lived for other people’s expectations of me. Even if it means taking my happiness away. But why, Jungkook? Why can’t they do the same?” 

Jimin run at Jungkook and shaked his shoulders. 

“Jungkook why can’t you do the same? Why can’t you sacrifice? Why?” Jimin. He’s aggressively crying right now. 

But when Jimin calmed down, he removed his hands from Jungkook’s shoulders and smiled cheekily. 

“Or maybe I should stop asking these questions because I already know the answer. I’m not worth it. I’m not worth the risk.” Jungkook wants to disagree, but Jimin didn’t let him speak. 

“I love you, Jungkook. But I guess love wasn’t for us.” 

And with that, Jimin left the room with tear stained cheeks while tears are still running down his face. 

He left Jungkook,

His man,

The love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re going to hate me for this chapter, then I’m sorry because I hate myself for writing this too 


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin went outside their veranda, to get some fresh air and to think. He wants to relax. He wants to clear his thoughts. He can still imagine Jungkook’s face, and it hurts him. 

But he’s tired.

“Jiminie hyung!” Jimin almost jumped because of Jungkook.

“Why are you so loud Jungkook? The hyungs are sleeping.” 

“I’m going to America!” He excitedly said. 

“But...why?” You can almost see the sadness in his voice.

“The company will send me there to have a dance training. I’m so excited!” 

“Okay.” Jimin answered.

“I will miss you hyung!” 

“I’m not going to miss you.” Jimin answered back. 

Jungkook did not answer. But after a few minutes...

“Are you mad?” Jungkook asked.

“No, I’m not.” 

“You’re obviously mad. Why?”

“Nothing.” 

“Jiminie hyung...”

“Okay. I’m not mad. I’m worried. Why? Because you’re gonna meet new people. And you’ll probably forget about us.” 

“Why would I, hyung? I’m gonna be back, we will still debut, right?” 

“But...”

“Hyung. Don’t worry okay? I’m gonna be back. I’ll come back. I’ll come back to you. I promise.” The sixteen-year old Jungkook promised. 

But after four years, Jimin can’t believe that he’s going to be the one to leave Jungkook.

“Hey, Jimin. What’s up?” Jimin turned his head to Hoseok and smiled. 

“What...are you crying?” 

“I’m not.” Jimin returned his eyes on the view right in front of them.

What a very beautiful view. 

“What did he do again?” Hoseok asked. 

Jimin sighed before answering.

“I hate him, hyung.” 

“Is it about the interview earlier?”

“Yes.” 

This time, Hoseok sighed. 

“Cry.” 

“What?” Jimin looked at Hoseok, confused. 

“Cry, Jimin.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“Cry all you want. Release it all, Jimin. Just cry. 

And with that, he immediately started to cry, so hard. 

“I hate him. I couldn’t say anything right now but I hate him. I hate him for making me feel this way. He compliments me, always makes me feel really special, then the next day he’ll act like we are nothing?” 

“Hyung. I’m tired. The same thing goes on for years. And I’m really tired now.” 

“I’m not going to convince you to continue your decision or convince you to go back to him. But I want to let you know that no matter what happens, we’re still going to support you. I’m not going to take sides. Jimin, since I don’t know the complete story. But I want to let you know, the smiles, the stares, the actions, it’s all love, Jimin. I can see it. But if you’re going to decide to have a rest, then go. You deserve it, chim. Breathe. Just breathe, because everything is going to be okay.” 

Jimin calmed after that. He stopped crying and looked at Hoseok. 

“Thank you, hyung.” 

“You’re always welcome, chim. Let’s go to bed now. Do you want to sleep in my room?” 

“Sure. I’m gonna follow you shortly.” Jimin smiled and Hoseok smiled back at him, but when Hoseok was about to walk away, Jimin talked again. 

“Hyung. I’m going to Busan.” 

Hoseok looked at Jimin again and smiled. 

 

Jungkook woke up finding Jimin missing. Of course, why would Jimin sleep beside him? Jungkook can feel his eyes sting, he cried all night. 

Jungkook went downstairs for breakfast. But to his surprised, Jimin wasn’t there. 

“Ummm. Where’s Jimin hyung?” 

But no one answered him. 

Jungkook just shrugged it off and ate. But he know something is wrong. Something is off. 

“Guys. Where is Jimin?” Jungkook asked. But still, no one answered him. 

“Why are you all not answering me? Where is he?” 

Namjoon finished eating and looked at Jungkook. 

“Jungkook, let’s go outside. Let’s talk.” 

When they’re finally outside, Namjoon immediately talked to him. 

“Let him rest, kook.” 

“But where is he?” 

“Busan. He went to Busan. But please, let him fix his thoughts. Let him rest, please, kook.” 

“I will, hyung, I will.” 

“Do you love him?” 

“Why would you ask that? Of course I love him.” 

“Then let him feel it.” 

And with that, Jungkook was left alone the veranda, where Jimin and Hoseok talked last night.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is home.” He genuinely smiles while looking around. 

The fresh air of Busan. The ambiance. He missed all of these. 

It’s been how many years since he last visited his hometown. And he’s glad that he’s finally back.

“Jimin-ah!” He turned around and he saw his mother looking beautiful as ever. 

“Eomma.” Jimin waved adorably at his mother and she quickly hugged his son. 

“Aw. You really missed me huh?” 

“Of course. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, mom.”

When his mother let him go, he saw his father smile at him.

“Son.” And he hugged him.

“Appa.” Jimin smiled while hugging his father. 

“Let’s go?” His mother said and he agreed. They immediately went to their car.

“Where do you want to eat lunch Jimin-ah?” 

“Didn’t you cook for me mom?”

“Ummm...no.” 

“But I’ve been longing to eat the foods that you cook.” Jimin pouted. 

“Okay. I’m gonna cook. But is it okay for you to wait? Because I did not prepare anything.” 

“It’s okay.” He smiled. 

“By the way, Jimin-ah.” 

“Hmmm?” Jimin looked at his father. 

“You said you’re going to have a vacation here in Busan with Jungkook. What happened?” 

“Um. H-he’s busy.” 

“But I thought you’re on a break?” 

‘Yup. We’re on a break. Me and Jungkook are in a break. Literally.’ Jimin whispered in his mind. 

“Oh. He have things to do, so he can’t join me.” 

“Jimin. You told me months ago about you and Jungkook, right? So how are you two?” 

Yes. His parents kinda know about their intimate relationship. Because anyone who’s close to this two will definitely notice it.

“Oh. It’s fine.” 

“But—“ 

“Mom, I’m tired. Can you please wake me up when we’re already at home?” 

“Okay darling.” 

But Jimin didn’t sleep. He just pretended to sleep the whole ride because he doesn’t want to hear anymore about Jungkook. 

~

 

“Jimin-ah. I miss you.” 

Jungkook erased the message. It’s probably the thousandth text he attempted to send to Jimin today but he have no courage to text him. 

“How are you? I miss you.” He typed again. But it doesn’t seem right. He erased it again.

“Ughhh!”

“How are you? Can we talk? I miss you so much.” He typed again. 

“JUNGKOOK!” Jungkook accidentally tapped the ‘send’ button when Taehyung shouted.

He groaned out of frustration. 

“What the f...What do you want hyung?!” He shouted at Taehyung.

“W-why are you mad?” 

“Because you just—damn!” He sighed and tried to be calm. “What do you want?” He asked Taehyung calmly. 

“Can you take care of Yeontan while I’m out? I have many things to do.” 

“Many things to do means going out on a date with Yoongi hyung right?”

“Ummm...”

“Just go. I’m gonna take care of him. Now go and make sure to have fun with him.” 

“Thank you Kookie! Thank you thank you so much! I promise I’m gonna make it up to you too. Just tell me if you need something.” Due to happiness, Taehyung hugged Jungkook.

“Ahem.” They both looked at the door and then they saw Yoongi standing there. Obviously not happy at the sight right in front of him. Taehyung immediately distanced himself from Jungkook.

“So...I’m gonna go now! Make sure to take care of Yeontan. He’s in our room. Bye Jungkook!” 

Jungkook just nodded.

They both left and Jungkook was left with frustration.

He then looked again at his phone and he saw his message. Jimin has read it, but he chose not to reply. 

He sighed and went to Taehyung’s room and there, he was met my an adorable puppy.

“Well, atleast a puppy can make me happy.” He said. 

~

“Jimin. Wake up, we’re here.” Jimin didn’t noticed that he really did sleep. Maybe because he’s tired. 

When he went out from the car, his eyes immediately darted towards their home. And he smiled, softly. 

“I miss this place.” 

“And I’m sure your room missed you too. So go in your room now while I’m gonna prepare food.”

Jimin nodded.

When he entered their house, he can’t help but to feel amazed. It’s amazing that after how many years, this place remained as it is. Of course, some things have changed. But he can still see himself as a kid playing in the couch right in front of their kitchen where he would always excitedly wait for the food. 

His phone beeped. It’s a message from Jungkook. He opened it. 

“How are you? Can we talk? I miss you.” 

He badly wants to reply. But he’s here in Busan to relax, and not deal with the problems he’s trying to run from. So he returned his phone in his pocket and went to his room. 

Nothing has changed. He can see that no one has touched his things since it’s still in the same exact position as it was years ago. 

His king size bed with white sheets, the white curtains, the wooden floor, and the veranda right in front of a beautiful ocean. He missed all of these.

He went to the veranda and stared at the crystal clear water. Out of all the things here in Busan, one of the things he has missed the most is the water that is almost sparkling with glitters at the morning and the water that reflects the moon at night. 

He was met by the fresh air. Yes. This is what he wants. He stayed there for almost half an hour reminiscing the days where he would play at the beach while collecting some beautiful shells. 

After that, he decided to take a bath. When he finished, his mom called him to eat. 

The meal ended peacefully, his parents asked him so many things. They asked about Jungkook too, but Jimin did his best to avoid those questions. 

After that, he went down the beach and then he sat in a hammock where he use to read books when he was still a kid. And that is what he’s going to do again, read a book. 

Jimin wants to have a peaceful mind. And he knows this is the best thing to accomplish that. 

~

It’s been two days since Jungkook has last seen Jimin. And it’s driving him crazy. 

He got up and went downstairs.

He went to the refrigerator and he cursed because even the refrigerator screams Jimin’s name. 

“Fuck.” He grabbed the ice cream that Jimin bought days ago. 

“So what? He’s away. I can eat this. He probably would never come back.” He looks crazy talking to himself but he doesn’t care. He’s pissed.

He turned on the TV while devouring Jimin’s favorite flavour of Ice cream, rocky road. 

And to his misfortune, it’s Jimin’s favorite drama on the TV. 

He can’t do it anymore. Everything in this house screams Jimin. Even the plain wall screams his name. 

“God. I should get out of this place.” 

He put the Ice cream back in the refrigerator and he grabbed his coat from his closet. He’s going to Hongdae. 

When he finally arrived at the place, he was meet with people staring at him and whispering at each other.

“That’s BTS Jungkook right?” 

“Oh my god, it’s Jungkook.”

“Should we go and have a picture with him?” 

“What is he doing here in public without wearing something that can cover his face?”

And Jungkook just realized how stupid he is. Why didn’t he bring a mask? 

‘Nevermind. I went here to relax, and I want to relax by talking and having fun with ARMYs.’ He thought. 

Every step that he take, there will be people waving and sending glances at him. Some people would also talk to him and he will talk to them too with a smile plastered on his face. 

He’s having fun talking with ARMYs, and he said to himself that he would definitely do this again. 

And he’s glad, that even just for a little time, he forgot about Jimin.

Or maybe not. 

Because he’s at his room right now, it’s 2 AM in the morning yet he can’t sleep. He’s thinking about Jimin. 

He feels like his head might explode and he’s going crazy thinking that some other guy would flirt with Jimin. 

“Damn.” He crazily messed his hair and got up from his bed. 

“I’m going to my man.” The words that escaped from his mouth while searching for his luggage. 

~

Jimin lazily got up from his bed and stretched. 

“Hmmmm.” 

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. 

When he was finished, he went down. While he was walking towards the dining room, he can hear laughs and loud voices. And Jimin knows it’s definitely not just his parents. There’s someone else. 

Even just a glance, he can recognize the body that is sitting in front of him. His body froze.

“Oh. Good morning, Jimin!” But he did not bother returning his mother’s greeting. Instead, he stared at Jungkook’s back until the younger looked back at him. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes until Jimin turned on his heels and started walking away. 

But when Jimin was about to turn the doorknob to his room, Jungkook’s hand stopped him. 

Jimin looked at him with outmost disappointment.

“What are you doing here?” 

“H-hyung...”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” 

“I want to talk to you. Please.”

“No.”

“But hyung...”

“Get out, Jungkook. I don’t want to see your face.” 

Jimin can see his parents shocked faces. But he don’t care. He don’t want to see Jungkook.

Jimin slammed the door right in front of the younger’s face. 

Jungkook should be mad right now. It’s his first day in Busan after how many years, yet he was welcomed with his man slamming the door in his face.

But he can’t be mad at him.

Because Jungkook understands Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you guys are asking if I’m probably mad at myself for doing this, then it’s a yes. I’m really getting so emotional to the point where I would just want to throw away all of my ideas and just give them the happy ending they deserve, but I also want Jimin to have the rest and peace of mind he deserves. I want him to focus more on himself and love himself more.   
> For the next chapter, there will be a lot of flashbacks. So stay tuned! 
> 
> Special shoutout to Jhen. Thank you for always being there and for always pushing me to continue this story. You should follow her on twitter, @jikook_ism and give her the love that she deserves. Love u! 
> 
> \- 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jhen.

“I’m sorry, Jimin. But I think it’s not working out anymore. It’s better to just let go of each other.” He looked up to his lover with sad eyes.

“But...why?” 

“You know I only decided to have a relationship with you because I want to forget about my past girlfriend.” 

“And what do you mean by that? You already forgot about her?” 

“No. We’re back together. I’m really really sorry.” 

Few months after, he met a guy again. He thought they will last long, but all of his fantasies shattered when that guy broke him, again.

“It’s not your fault, Jimin. I’m sorry, It’s me. I just have to find myself.” 

He just want to laugh. Laugh and throw all the things around him when he saw that guy making out with a girl in front of him, a week later after they broke up. 

He wanted to curse at him, shout at him, kick him in his balls until he can’t have the courage to hook up with girls anymore. But he’s weak. He can’t do it. He would just stare at them eating each other’s mouth like there’s no tomorrow. 

Jimin lie lowed after that. He’s tired of being replaced, so he decided to keep them away from him. 

But he’s fragile. He’s vulnerable. He’s soft. 

Many boys came along in his life. But no one ever did stay. 

“Jimin, are you sure they’re gonna like me?” Yugyeom asked Jimin nervously.

“Of course babe. And please don’t be nervous, I know they’re gonna like you. You’re amazing.” Jimin smiled softly. 

Yugyeom kissed Jimin’s head softly, all Jimin can do is close his eyes and savour the moment. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Jimin introduced Yugyeom to his family. And as what he expected, his family love Yugyeom. Of course, who wouldn’t? He’s amazing. 

They stayed up until 10 in the evening cuddling at Jimin’s bed until they boy realized it’s already late. 

“I have to go now.” 

“Please. Don’t leave me.” 

“We’re gonna see each other again tomorrow...

...I won’t leave you.” 

But the day after that, he felt his world crumbled when he saw his man holding another person’s hands. 

He left Jimin.

Jimin decided to go to Seoul, to achieve his dreams, and to be happy. 

He met Jungkook. 

When Jungkook came into his life, he started to question himself if it is really love he felt for Yugyeom or his past lovers. 

Jungkook made him feel something different. Even staring at the boy makes his heart flutter. 

Jimin opened the window to his veranda. 

He would’ve never thought Jungkook would follow him here in Busan. 

But why did it take Jungkook days to follow him? 

He just shrugged off his thoughts and spread his arms, he welcomed the fresh, cold air. He let them sipped through his skin. 

It somehow made him relaxed. 

A sudden thought entered his mind. 

‘Where is Yugyeom now?’ 

He suddenly thought of visiting him. He and Yugyeom didn’t end up as enemies. In fact, before Jimin left to go to Seoul, they talked and he found out that it’s a fixed marriage. They promised each other that someday, when they’ll meet again, they’re gonna make everything right. 

But Jimin fell in love.

So did Yugyeom. He fell in love with his wife. 

A year ago, Yugyeom went to Seoul to meet Jimin again, with his wife. And all Jimin could do is laugh at him when he’s trying to explain himself. 

But he appreciated what Yugyeom did. He made an effort to go to Seoul, to personally apologized. 

“Jimin, I’m really really sorry.” 

“Are you really doing this, Yugyeom?” Jimin laughed. 

“What if you’re wife suddenly hears about this? What would she think? That you dated a guy before her?” 

“She knows it, Chim. And that what made me love her more. She understands me.” 

Jimin acted like he’s feeling hurt because pf what he said. But he’s just really making fun of him.

“I’m really really sorry.”

When Yugyeom’s wife got out of the rest room, he smiled at her and she returned the gesture. 

She’s beautiful. Jimin can see it. She’s a very genuine person. 

She sat next to Yugyeom. 

“It’s okay. You can continue talking to each other.” She smiled. 

Jimin sighed.

“Look Yugyeom. I don’t feel bad about it so please stop apologising. Maybe I should be the one who should apologise because I was the first one to break the promise.” 

He looked at him with confusion and Jimin smiles while he took his phone out of his pocket. He tapped at his gallery and showed them his and Jungkook’s photos.

“But he’s your—“ 

“Ssshhh.” Jimin hushed him. 

“But he’s Jeon Jungkook. You and him are in the same group, right?” He said, whispering.

“Yes. And I’m hoping you to please don’t say this to someone else.” Jimin looked at him and his wife with pleasing eyes.

They both nodded at him and smiled.

“Jimin?” He turned to look at the door and he saw his mother. 

“Mom.” He smiled. 

His mom joined him in the veranda. They stayed quiet for a while until his mother spoke.

“I met your dad in highschool. He’s that typical happy-go-lucky guy, bad boy, and a casanova. He fails almost all of his exams, but girls will still go crazy over him. He got the looks, and fortune. I’m known as a nerd.” His mom laughed causing her eyes to turn into a crescent moon shaped. 

“I remember when someone asked me if I know him, and I answered no. Because I really don’t know him. I’m always at the library. I’m always reading books in the hallway. I’m not aware of my surroundings. I only care about my studies. How can I know him? But the funny thing is, the person who asked me that looked at me like I have two heads. They made fun of me. And I think that’s the way your father noticed me. He started to court me. Typical courtship. He brings me flowers, cakes, and chocolates. I’m too naive, Jimin. I let him in. Until one day, I realized I was just his flavor of the month.” I looked at mom, but she isn’t sad nor crying. Instead, she’s smiling while staring at the ocean. A genuine smile. 

“He and his friends made a bet. They made a bet and your dad have to make me fall in love with him. A house and lot, Jimin. They’ll give him a house and lot if he’ll succeed. And he will have to give his friends brand new cars if he fails, or if he will fall in love with me. That day, I slapped a person for the first time. I can’t feel my hands. I can’t feel them hurting. I was just continuously slapping him so hard, he didn’t do anything. He let me slap his face. The night after that, it rained. And your dad was outside our house. But it seems like he doesn’t care. I wanted to go to him, hug him, make him a cup of hot chocolate and secure him with warm hugs until he can’t feel the coldness anymore. But I didn’t. And that night, I lose him. He went on being his old self, drinking, smoking, failing tests. But what I didn’t see him do again? Hook up with a girl. A month after that, all of his friends went to school having the same cars.” Jimin looked at his mom, shocked. And his mom just looked at him, smiling widely. 

“I wouldn’t tell you the whole story anymore. We reconciled. We got married. And we got you. When you came into our life, it almost felt like I’ve met an angel.” 

“Mom...” Jimin nudged him, holding back his smile while blushing. His mom chuckled and pulled his son into a tight side hug. Jimin closed his eyes to feel his mother’s embraced. It’s been so long since he has hugged his mom like this. 

“Hmmm...” his mother started to hum a familiar lullaby. It’s Jimin’s favourite when he was still young, it’s the only one which can make him fell asleep. 

“After all the trials. Me and your dad made it, son. We’re now happy. And I just want to tell you that I’ll always be here for you, and support your decisions. I love you.” 

“I love you too, eomma.” 

She started to hum the lullaby again and after a few minutes, Jimin found himself lost in his mother’s voice. He fell asleep in his mother’s arms. 

When he woke up, the sun is now shining brightly, and the heat it’s giving is burning his skin. And Jimin knows it’s already afternoon. He got out of bed and he noticed his mother sitting in the edge of his bed smiling while staring at him.

“It’s time to eat. I’m just gonna prepare the food.” His mom said and got up. She turned her back from Jimin but when she was about to turn the knob, Jimin called him. 

“Mom...” his mother look at him but Jimin was hesitant on asking his question.

His mother waited for minutes but Jimin doesn’t have the courage to ask it.

“Nothing.” Jimin smiled when he decided to just shrug it off.

But it seems like his mother knew all along what he’s going to ask.

“He’s in his family. He said he’s just going to visit them, and go back here.” 

And with that, he smiled at his mother. He’s mother left and he got up from his bed. 

He went downstairs and he saw his father and mother sitting there. No traces of Jungkook. 

They ate silently. It made Jimin very uncomfortable. Well what would he expect? He and Jungkook just argued in front of his parents.

When they were finished, Jimin’s phone suddenly rang and an unknown number showed up. He answered it and a familiar voice spoke. 

“Jimin!!!” 

Jimin recognized the voice, it’s Yugyeom. 

“Yugyeom! I miss you!” 

When he said those words, Jungkook suddenly entered their living room. But Jimin ignored him. 

“I miss you too, chim. I called you because I want to ask you if you want to have a coffee with my wife and me. I know you’re in Busan.” 

“Sure. And how did you know I was in Busan?” Jimin chuckled, his eyes disappearing. 

Jungkook frowns while looking at Jimin. Who could it possibly be that Jimin can’t stop smiling? 

“Did you forgot that you’re very famous? Almost every action you make trends in a minute.” Yugyeom laughed in the other line and so did Jimin.

“So it’s a yes? Let’s meet later. I’ll text you the details.” Yugyeom said and Jimin agreed.

When Jimin look at the mirror in front of him, he saw Jungkook frowning and his eyes sending daggers at Jimin. But when he directly look at him, Jungkook smiled like an idiot. But it’s very obvious that he’s pissed. 

Jimin walked passed by Jungkook like he’s not there. When he’s walking to his room, Jungkook talked to him. 

“Where are you going?” But Jimin didn’t respond and opened the door into his room. 

Yugyeom did text him the details.

Jimin wore a plain white v-neck shirt, black jeans and a pair of black Dr Marten boots. 

He sprayed his favourite perfume, which Jungkook gave him last Christmas. After that, he went downstairs again to ask his mother where the keys of his car is.

“Where are you going?” His mother ask him. She’s sitting while Jungkook is in front of her, they’re probably talking earlier. 

He looked at Jungkook before answering.

“I’m going to meet Yugyeom.” 

“But you two already broke up.” 

And with that, Jungkook looked at Jimin with confusion written in his face. 

“There’s nothing wrong with meeting him, mom.” 

“Okay. But you do remember that you still not have your license right? Why don’t you drive for him, Jungkook?” 

“Mom!” His mom looked at him innocently.

“It’s my pleasure.” Jungkook smiled, and it made Jimin even more uncomfortable.

Just the idea of them breathing the same air, makes Jimin very uncomfortable, what else if they’re already on the same vehicle?

“Let’s go?” Jungkook held Jimin’s hand but to Jimin’s surprised, he threw Jungkook’s hands away. 

Jungkook can’t deny. He felt his heart hurt. 

“Nevermind. I’m just going to ride a taxi.” Said Jimin, walking away. 

“You do realize that you cannot just go to a public place, right Jimin? So let Jungkook drive you.” 

“I can handle myself, mom. I don’t need anyone’s help. Especially him...” Jimin whispered the last two words loud enough so that Jungkook can hear it. 

“B-but I can drive you. And I have to go somewhere too, so I might just well drop you off and I’d do my thing.” Jungkook explained. 

“No thanks.” Jimin smiled at him and walked away. 

Jungkook just stared at his man’s back, walking away. And he’s afraid, that if he’ll let Jimin just walk away from him like that, he’ll lose him forever. So he ran, as fast as he could. When he saw Jimin opening the gate, he grab him by the hand and pulled him to sit in the front seat of his car. 

“What the hell, Jungkook? Let me out of here.” He tried to open the door, but he can’t. 

He went on for a whole ten minutes like that. Yelling at Jungkook to let him out and trying to open the door. When he finally realised that Jungkook won’t listen to him, he finally gave up and stayed quiet. He sighed.

When the car stopped because of the traffic light, Jungkook noticed that Jimin’s seatbelt is not locked, so he reached for his seatbelt and he locked it. Jimin stiffined while watching Jungkook do it. 

“That perfume never fails to make me amaze. It smells so good.” Jungkook said, and again, was answered by nothing. 

“Do you really hate me that much that you can’t even bear to be with me in the same car for just a little bit of time?” Jungkook can’t hide the bitterness of his voice. 

“It sucks because you always feel secured and comfortable whenever you’re with me, but now, you feel very uncomfortable when I’m around. You can’t even look at me straight in the eyes. Even being with me in the same house makes you feel uncomfortable. Do you really hate me that much?” 

Jimin can feel his heart aching and he can feel his eyes becoming wet. 

“Do you know what my mom told me earlier? That I should fight for what I want. But come to think of it, what if I’m fighting for something that will never ever come back to me again?” 

“But I’ll do it, Chim. Even if there is no assurance. I will fight for what I want, for what I love. No matter how long it takes, I will.” 

A tear slipped from Jimin’s eyes and he quickly wiped it. 

“Just drive, Jeon.” he said and put on his earphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your unending support. so glad to have a friend like you!


	7. Chapter 7

“Jimin!” Yugyeom waved at him and Jimin waved back. 

“Oh! Hi!” Jimin’s curiosity rises when Yugyeom waved at someone, but it’s clearly not Jimin so he turned around to look at his back, it’s Jungkook. 

Jimin raised his eyebrows and said “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m just gonna buy a coffee. Why?” Jimin just ignored him and went to hug Yugyeom. He can see in the cornerstone of his eyes how Jungkook frowned at his action. 

Jungkook started to order, and their seats are not that far away so he can still hear what they’re saying. 

“How can I help you?” 

“Yes, um. One large Americano please.” 

It’s very obvious that the girl in the counter is flirting with him, showing her cleavage to Jungkook, and all. But Jungkook don’t seem to notice it. 

“So, ummm. What’s your name?” Said the girl, leaning more closely at Jungkook. 

“Ummm...chim?” Jimin turned to Yugyeom and he pointed at his hand. Jimin looked at it and the poor water bottle is extremely crushed into Jimin’s hand. 

“Park Jungkook.” Jimin choked. 

He looked at Jungkook, flushed, he can feel his cheeks heating. Jungkook only smirked at him. 

“Why don’t you invite him, Jimin? He’s your boyfrie—“ 

Jimin looked at Yugyeom with a death stare and he raised his hands like he’s surrendering and laughed.

“I’m sorry. But I’m just suggesting. And the last time we met, you told me that.” 

“Nothing is permanent in this world. You can just blink and all of the things that you’ve worked hard to get will disappear from you.” 

“Jungkook!” Jimin looked at Yugyeom with a shocked expression when he waved at Jungkook and invited him to join them. 

“What the hell?” Jimin whispered to Yugyeom but he just smiled at him. 

“You’re crazy.” Jimin mouthed when Jungkook was already in front of them. 

“You can sit there, beside Jimin.” He rolled his eyes at Yugyeom.

“Is it okay?” Jungkook asked at Jimin.

“No. But what can I do?” Jimin whispered. 

Jungkook gulped at what Jimin said, but he still sat beside Jimin. 

“So how are you two?” 

“Where is your wife by the way?” 

“Um. We had a fight.” 

“And you still went here?” 

“Of course! I should meet you.” 

“You should’ve just made up with your wife.” Jimin sipped in his tea. 

“But it’s been years since we last met. And it would be too difficult to even have a coffee with you, considering your tight schedule. What are you doing here in Busan, anyway?” 

“Vacation.” 

“With Jungkook?” He looked at Jungkook and sighed. 

“No.” 

“Aren’t you two together?” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“U-uh....I think I should go to the bathroom. Excuse me.” Says Jungkook, breaking the silence. Jungkook left leaving Jimin and Yugyeom alone.

“What happened?” 

“What do you mean what happened?” 

“Aren’t you two together?” Jimin looked up to Yugyeom. 

“We were never together, Yugyeom.” 

“Chim...” Jimin sighed. 

“We were never a thing. Well, I thought...I wish.” 

“You know you can tell me anything.” Yugyeom held Jimin’s hand, Jimin also rested his other hand on Yugyeom’s, and smiled. 

“Of course, I know that. But I went here in Busan to relax and to think. I don’t want to remember those things. Please?” 

“If that’s what you wish.” Yugyeom smiled. 

The two doesn’t know, that Jungkook is staring at them from afar, listening to what they’re talking about. 

And Jungkook felt guilty. He should’ve let Jimin have his time to relax, he should’ve not followed Jimin here in Busan, he looked down sighing, as he slowly made his way to the two. 

“I’m sorry, but something came up. I really have to go now.” He said. 

They bid their goodbyes and Jungkook drove his car, not knowing where to go. 

He decided to stop by at the beach, and sat at one of the benches, suddenly memories came running in. 

He can still remember, the first time he met the members. 

Namjoon, who he looks up to, up until these days. Seokjin who was wearing his pink sweaters. Yoongi who was half asleep in the couch. Hoseok who was wearing his usual bright smile. Taehyung who was playing with a dog cutely, and Jimin with his messy and fluffy hair, puffy cheeks, swollen eyes, and pouty lips that Jungkook wants to kiss since he was 14. 

He can still remember Jimin wearing that overly sized sweater that causes Jimin to look very small. And with those beanies, god those beanies, it almost made Jungkook faint. 

“Hello, i’m Park Jimin. Nice meeting you.” 

That angelic voice. Oh god that angelic voice made Jungkook tremble. 

“N-nice meeting you. I’m Jeon Jungkook.” 

It was the first time they met, yet Jungkook can’t keep his eyes away from Jimin. 

Everytime Jimin smiles and laughs which causes his eyes to turn into a crescent shaped, and those rosy cheeks is enough to make Jungkook melt right in where he is sitting. 

Jungkook never believed in destiny, fate, and love at first sight. 

But when he met Jimin, the tables turned around. 

It’s just ironic how everyone thinks Jimin is the first one to fell inlove, when in reality, the second Jungkook laid his eyes at Jimin, he knew he is the one. 

At the age of sixteen, Jungkook needed to go to America. No amount of words can explain how much he misses home, and Jimin is home. He needed to be with Jimin.

At the age of seventeen, a month before his birthday, he opened the door of their dorm, wanting to surprise everyone, but his shoulders fell when the lights are all off. No one is home. He sighed, putting his luggage down, when he turned on the lights, 

“Welcome home Jungkook!” 

It took a moment for him to realised what happened. When it finally sinks in, he saw six boys standing in front of him. One familiar body is holding a large banner, and it didn’t even take a minute for Jungkook to throw his body to Jimin. 

But no one noticed that he first hugged Jimin, and after a few seconds, they were bombarded with slaps on their backs, and the other boys jumping in their backs wanting to join the hug. 

When they decided to break the hug, Jungkook wanted to kiss Jimin’s cheeks, because he was blushing like a tomato, but Taehyung dragged Jungkook to the kitchen, wanting to show Jungkook the cake Taehyung claims he made with all of his hardwork, but Jin soon came into the kitchen pinching Taehyung’s ears and explaining to Jungkook that he was the one who made the cake. But Jungkook’s eyes were looking for Jimin, but he can’t find any traces of him.

He left the kitchen, still looking for Jimin but he really can’t find him. He now decided to ask for Namjoon’s help and the older told him that Jimin went to their room not too long ago. Their room, yes, their room. He went to their room and knocked, but no one answered so he slowly and quietly opened the door.

Nothing has change, it is still the same old room he used to sleep with Jimin. His eyes continued to wander around the room, with amazement. The door into the bathroom opened revealing Jimin damping a dry towel into his face. 

He has no make up. He has no make up and Jungkook loves it. 

“Hyung...”

“Kook...”

And that is the cue for Jungkook to scoop Jimin into his arms. Jimin gave in and let Jungkook hug him.

“I’ve missed you, hyung.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

Jimin still smells like vanilla. Jungkook buried his face on the crook of Jimin’s neck. 

“This is home.” Jungkook mumbled. 

At the age of eighteen, Jungkook loved Jimin even more when he’s staring at a crying Jimin into his chest, rippling the younger’s shirt and getting it wet, but Jungkook doesn’t care. 

He opened up to Jungkook, and just when Jungkook thought he couldn’t love Jimin more, he realised it is probably impossible. 

“Baby..” Jungkook whispered and kissed the top of Jimin’s head. 

But Jimin didn’t answer, and when he looked at Jimin, little snores were already coming out of his mouth. Jungkook chuckled and set Jimin to lay comfortably. He stared at his eyelashes, at his lips, at his tear stained cheeks, and that is when Jungkook has realised he’s whipped. 

He laid down and hugged Jimin.

“I love you.” 

But Jimin didn’t hear it. 

——

While thinking about all of those things, he decided to talk to Jimin again. And if the older really doesn’t want to forgive him, then it’s his cue. Maybe love really wasn’t for them. 

He stayed their for about an hour and when he was already ready to go to Jimin, he realises that it is already lunch, so he decided to just eat in a fast food chain. 

After that, he drove back to Jimin’s. He arrived and quickly asked Jimin’s mom where he is. He is upstairs, at his room. 

This is not the first time Jungkook will be entering Jimin’s room, but he feel his heart fasten it’s beat. 

He saw a very familiar figure standing in the veranda, it seems like he is staring at the ocean. 

Jungkook took all the courage, and approached Jimin.

“Hey.” Jimin looked back to him and immediately changed his expression from a happy face to a very confused face with a frown.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Can we talk?” 

“No.” Jimin was about to leave but Jungkook held his hands.

“Please?” Jimin stared at him for a few seconds and sighed. 

“What do you want to talk about?” 

“About us.” 

“What do you mean ‘us’? There were never an ‘us’, remember?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jimin sighed.

“Sorry is not going to change anything, Jungkook.” Jimin said more calmly. 

“I know. That’s why I want to make it up to you. Please.” 

“But I’m tired.” 

“Chim..” 

“Why did you do it?” 

“I wanted to protect you. Almost everyone will hate us if I revealed our relationship. And I don’t want that, I don’t our efforts and hardships go into waste.” 

“Is career really that important to you?” 

“Chim..baby..” Jungkook tried to reach for Jimin’s hands but Jimin avoided it. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“I just really can’t stand the fact of us being hated by millions of people, of us being dragged down my many people. I can’t, Jimin. I can’t.” 

“I can.” Jimin said strongly and looked up to Jungkook. 

“For years, Jungkook, I thought you were strong and brave, and for years, I believed the fact that I’m the weak one. But seeing us like this, right now? You’re a coward.” 

“I’m a coward, I admit that. I’m sorry. I am sorry for not being brave enough to fight for this relationship.” 

Jimin smirked.

“I’m glad you know that.” 

Jungkook felt his heart ache but he should not give up, no, he should not give up. 

“Jimin look at me.” Jungkook said, but Jimin didn’t listen.

“Please. Look at me. Look at me and tell me you don’t love me anymore, and I will promise to stop bothering you.” 

A minute has passed yet Jimin could not do it. He loves Jungkook so much, but he’s tired, so he looked at Jungkook, eyes cold, and lips quivering. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t love you anymore.” 

In that moment, a tear fell down from Jungkook’s eyes. 

He just lose Jimin. 

“Now you may leave.” 

Jungkook left the room, miserable. When the door shuts, he could not feel his knees anymore causing him to fall down. He couldn’t believe it. 

He could not believe he just lose his Jimin.

At the other side of the room, Jimin is crying quietly with his right hand on his chest and the other one on his mouth. 

He’s broken.

Jimin fell asleep, he woke up because someone is knocking loudly at his door. And it’s already 3 in the morning.

“Come in!!!” He shouted and he was greeted by his mother’s face, panicking.

“Mom? What’s wrong?” Jimin asked, confused. 

“Jungkook’s plane has crashed.” 

Jimin felt his whole world stop.


	8. Chapter 8

The amount of misery and regret that Jimin is feeling right now is too extreme. 

“Son...please. Stay calm.” 

But Jimin didn’t answer. He’s too busy recalling all of the words he had said to Jungkook yesterday. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t love you anymore.” 

Jimin sobbed and messed his hair. He can’t imagine his life without Jungkook. Just no. 

He can’t imagine not seeing Jungkook’s bunny smile, not hearing Jungkook’s angelic laugh, and not seeing his Jungkook. 

When the car stopped, he immediately made his way to the hospital. 

He ran. He ran until he can’t feel his feet anymore. He ran until the white walls is the only thing he can see because of how fast he runs. He ran until he bumped into many people. He ran until he can’t breathe properly anymore. 

But Jungkook didn’t care. 

The only thing that is running in his mind right now is Jungkook. 

His Jungkook, his poor Jungkook, his baby, his man. 

“Is their a patient here named Jeon Jungkook?” He asked the nurse in the lobby of the hospital. 

It took the nurse about 5 minutes to scan the records, and Jimin can’t stop tapping his feet on the floor. 

Jimin could’ve fainted right now. But he needs to be strong, For Jungkook. 

“He just got transferred an hour ago.” The nurse mentioned about a hospital that is forty minutes away. After that, he didn’t let the nurse finish and he ran again, when he is running he saw his mother running towards the hospital, it seems like his mother didn’t noticed him so he grabbed her by the hand. 

“Mom, Jungkook is not here.” Jungkook told his mother about the hospital and they both immediately went back to their car. 

Jimin felt like he should sleep. But he couldn’t. His guilt is eating him up. 

The forty minute ride became an hour ride because of the traffic. He felt so mad that he just wanted to flip every single car on the way. But the amount of nervousness Jimin is feeling is enough to make his heart pound so hard. 

When the car stopped he started to walk faster, more calm than earlier, but still enough for him to bumped into people. He didn’t even cared to say sorry and just kept on walking. 

“Is there a patient here named Jeon Jungkook?” 

Just like the first hospital, it took the nurse five minutes to scan the records.

“He’s in the ICU.” 

He ran into the ICU with trembling knees and hands. 

“Time of death, 5:34 AM.” 

A loud hallway, many people screaming and talking. But the only sound Jimin can hear right now is a husky voice of a man, declaring the death of his love. 

Jimin fell down on the floor. 

The first time Jimin met Jungkook is when they’re all at the practice room, he was the first one to approach Jungkook.

“Hello, I’m Park Jimin. Nice meeting you.” 

He finds it cute how Jungkook stuttered. 

But at that time, Jimin is still in the middle of loving Yugyeom. But a year later, he finds himself deeply inlove with Jungkook. 

He didn’t know how it happened. He just woke up one day and is greeted by a bunny sleeping peacefully on his side. Long eyelashes, full lips, rosy cheeks, and little snores are coming out of his lips. 

He stared at him and mumbled.

“Gosh. I love you.” 

But many months later, Jungkook needed to go to America. 

No amount of words can explain Jimin’s longing. He just wanted to drag Jungkook home and pepper him with kisses and hug him until he can’t breathe anymore. He miss his bunny. He miss his Jungkook. 

Thank God, social media was invented. When Jungkook left for America, that is when Jimin tried really hard to learn about social media. He was very desperate to see Jungkook. 

A year later, all of the members were quiet while waiting for Jungkook to open the door of their dorm. Jimin spent the whole day trying to figure out what he should wear. 

When the door finally clicked and Jungkook opened the lights...

“Welcome home, Jungkook!” 

Not even a second had passed and Jungkook was already hugging Jimin. 

And the amount of longing Jimin had felt for the past months were suddenly washed away. He hugged him too, feeling the warmth of the younger. 

When they decided to break the hug, he felt his cheeks heated up, and he saw Jungkook staring lovingly at him. When Jungkook was about to step forward to Jimin again, that is when Taehyung dragged the younger into the kitchen. 

That is when Jimin has realised, he’s whipped. 

He decided to go upstairs to wash his face. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw a bunny standing right in front of him. 

“Kook...” 

“Hyung..” 

That is when Jungkook scooped the older into his arms. Jimin didn’t hesitated and returned the action. 

“I’ve missed you, hyung.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

He put his head in Jungkook’s chest and the younger buried his face in the crook of Jimin’s neck. They stayed in that position, feeling each others embrace and busy filling all the years they can’t be together.

That night, they locked the room of their room, they laid down in their bed without breaking their hug. When they we’re already at their bed, Jungkook buried his face in the crook of Jimin’s neck. 

With only the moon being their light, that night we’re filled with whispers of promises, and longing, with them hugging each other tight.

And Jimin couldn’t feel more secured. 

“Um, sir are you okay?” A nurse approached him and helped him to stand up. 

Jimin didn’t answer and started walking away slowly, with tears streaming down his face. He looks so miserable and sad, the agony in his face is so visible. 

“Is there anyone you’re looking for?” Asked the nurse, feeling guilty while looking at Jimin. 

Jimin knows it’s very impossible, but he’s very desperate to hear that Jungkook is alive. So he turned around and faced the nurse.

“Jeon Jungkook. I am looking for Jeon Jungkook.” He answered, whispering. 

“Let me check..” the nurse searched through his records. 

Jimin can’t even feel anything. He’s just staring emotionless at the nurse while he’s crying and waiting for the nurse to say that the patient named Jeon Jungkook is in the ICU. 

But he’s wrong.

“Oh! Jeon Jungkook is in Private Room number two. Do you want me to escort you?” 

“B-but the nurse over there told me that he’s in the ICU.” Jimin said, stuttering. 

“Oh, her? She’s Park Jiwoo, don’t mind her. She has a bit problem with her eyes. Here, look for yourself.” The nurse smiled and handed the paper to Jimin. 

And the nurse isn’t lying. It is really Jeon Jungkook, he’s at Private room number two. 

Jimin eagerly said “Can you escort me to his room?” 

“Sure. This way.” The nurse smiled and lead the path. 

Jimin can already see the door of the room with a large placard that says “Private Room Number Two” Jimin started to walk slowly. 

When he arrived at the front of the door he saw the patients name. 

He caressed the words of Jungkook’s name. 

“Sir, this is his room. I’m going to go now, I still have many things to do.” 

Jimin bowed and the nurse left.

Jimin stared at her back and whispered “Thank you.” 

Jimin’s hand is trembling while holding the knob, he don’t know if he should open it or not. 

Jimin took all the courage he can get and turned the knob. He heard the click of the door, he breathed deeply and opened the door. 

And there, a familiar figure is lying down in an hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t be confused whether it’s a flashback or it is in the present. I’m trying to change the scenes without saying if it’s in the past of present. But if you guys would prefer for me to indicate the time, then just say it, and I would. 
> 
> It took me days to figure out if I should end this tragic or happy ending. But after days of debating with myself, I realised that it would be unfair for them to have a tragic ending, thinking that they’ve suffered so much. 
> 
> I’d like to post the ‘supposed to be ending’ of this chapter. Should I? 
> 
> Have a good day. Stay tuned for the next chapter 


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin walked slowly to the bed where Jungkook is laying down, while he is still crying. 

It’s true. Jungkook is alive. He is alive. 

Jimin now ran to him, but Jungkook is asleep. He sat down the chair next to Jungkook’s bed and stared at Jungkook. 

“Jungkook. My poor baby.” Jimin whispered while caressing Jungkook’s wounds which is caused by the accident. 

“I love you. I love you so much. I love you with all my heart. Please, be okay.” Jimin cried while holding his lovers hand. 

He went on like that for an hour, crying and continuously telling Jungkook how sorry he is. He cried so much that he didn’t notice he fell asleep. 

Jungkook woke up. When he was about to lift his hands up, he then noticed someone holding his hand. He looked at it, and there, Jimin is holding his hands like a little koala, with swollen and tired eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

He stared at the angel sleeping beside him and moved the hair that is covering his face.

“I love you.” And he kissed Jimin’s forehead. 

Jimin blinked, a sign that he has woke up. 

But no, instead of getting up, he then hugged Jungkook’s hand tighter which made Jungkook chuckle. 

Jimin must’ve heard the chuckle because he immediately and alertly sat straight.

“J-j-jungkook?” 

“Hmmm?” Jungkook hummed, fixing Jimin’s hair with so much adoration in his eyes.

“N-nurse! Is anyone there?!” Jimin hysterically shouted. 

“Chim...hush.” He calmed Jimin

“A-are you okay? Nurse!” 

“I’m okay. I’m okay. Calm down, don’t call any nurse or doctor.” 

“B-but—“ 

Jimin got cut because Jungkook hugged him. 

“I miss you.” Jungkook whispered in Jimin’s neck. 

“I miss you too, but we need to get you checked.” 

“I’m fine. As long as you’re here with me, I’m fine.” 

“Jungkook...” 

“Please?” Jungkook said with puppy eyes and Jimin can’t do anything but to sit and stay quiet.

“Thank you.” He smiled. 

Jimin stared at Jungkook who’s playing with Jimin’s fingers with a soft smile. 

“Aren’t you mad at me?” Jimin suddenly said. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“I said, aren’t you mad at me?” Jimin repeated. 

“Jimin, why would I?” Jungkook whispered and Jimin teared up again. 

“Ssssh, why are you crying? Stop. I’m not mad at you.” Jungkook whispered again and swiped his fingers on Jimin’s cheeks. 

“Y-you should be mad at me.” Jimin started sobbing.

“I broke you. I broke your heart. I made you feel bad. I told you to stay away from me. You should be mad at me.” 

“Baby...” 

Jungkook reached up to Jimin and made him sit in the hospital bed, he hugged him so tight.

“I understand why you did what you did, Jimin. I was the first one to broke your heart. You have every right to treat me that way. Please, don’t blame yourself.” 

“B-but...” 

“Hush. I love you. I love you so much. We’re okay now. I know we’re okay now. From now on, let’s try to do things right. Please. I want us to start again.” 

Jimin nodded with a smile while tears are still pouring down his eyes. 

“Please. Tell me we will.” Jungkook pleaded and Jimin held Jungkook’s cheeks and caressed it. 

“We will, baby. We will.” Jimin answered.

They hugged, tight. Not wanting to let each other go. 

“But you still have to get checked by the Doctor.” Jimin said and break the hug.

“Jimin!” 

“Why!” Jimin laughed and hugged him again. 

“Oh, look at you two.” They heard Jin’s voice. They looked at the door and the seven members are here. 

“Hyung!” Jungkook shouted. 

Taehyung walked to Jungkook and jokingly slapped Jungkook’s arms. 

“Hurt my soulmate again and I’m going to kill you.” He said and they laughed. 

“But hey! I’m your soulmate.” Yoongi interrupted. 

“You’re my one true love, shut up.” 

“When will I ever.” Hoseok sighed and plopped at the couch. 

“Count me in.” Namjoon said and also sat at the couch. 

“Ya, Namjoon! So what do you call me?” Jin yelled at him. 

“A friend.” Namjoon answered. 

“This jerk.” 

Hoseok stared at Jungkook and Jimin laughing at the scene in front of them, while Jimin is hugging Jungkook’s arms, and Jungkook kissing Jimin’s hands. 

“Look at those two. They will always come back to each other.” 

“Yes. Because no matter how hard the path is, we will, and we will always be coming back to each other.” Jungkook smiled.

“I will always be coming back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done. My first fic is done. I’m just so grateful and speechless. To be honest, I planned not to finish this. The past months has been a hell for me, I was lost and out of my mind, I am still feeling the same way these days, but I’m trying to make myself better.   
> I thought I should just stop writing it because it seems like no one is enjoying it. But a realisation hits me. The reason why I decided to write this fic is that because I love writing, so why should I stop just because I thought ‘no one is enjoying it’?   
> Still. I’m very thankful to all those people who appreciated and gave love to this fic. Thank you so much.   
> You guys must know Jhen since I mentioned her a lot in the past chapters but still I’m not gonna get tired on mentioning her and thanking her. Thank you so much for pushing me. 
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much.


End file.
